


Second Chance

by crystallinecacophany



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Injury, Insults, M/M, Punching, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinecacophany/pseuds/crystallinecacophany
Summary: Komaeda has a strong desire to die but can't kill himself. He asks Hajime for help and he agrees, but doesn't intend to kill him. This leads to Hajime unloading all of his angry and caring feelings toward Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 64





	Second Chance

“You’re back,”

“Yeah,”

“What was it this time?”

“Antifreeze,”

“Why don’t you just use a gun like a normal person?”

“It won’t work, I’ve tried,”

“So what you just got a stomach ache then? I assume there’s always some catch at this point? Did you for one second think maybe you’d be inconveniencing everyone? One second, be less selfish?”

“No,” Komaeda sighed and I could hear him starting to get closer to me, I could feel him, like some kind of looming shadow, some kind of heavy weight placed upon my back. 

“So what do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” I say putting my hand full of grain in front of Lucky. That’s what I named him. Feeding the animals at the ranch soothed me after trials.

“Hinata, I want you to kill me,” he said calmly, like he always said it, and I was about to reply no, like I always replied.

Does he think that I never linger on the way out? That I never sit in my cottage at night staring up at the ceiling fan in a cold sweat considering heading to the drug store and offing myself? Does he think I haven’t loaded a rifle and looked at my reflection in its shiny exterior, thinking of the little metal bullet piercing my skull and ending it all? No, he would never think about that because he only cares about himself.

We all want out of this but we’re also all fighting to stay alive, through all of this we realize that killing ourselves would just prove the mastermind right, give him what he wants, despair. Someone as selfish as him would never understand putting a cause above yourself. Ironic. He acts self depreciating, always saying he’s below us, but in reality, he’s the most selfish of us all.

“Sure,” I coughed out finally after a long silence. I heard him stumble on the gravel outside the barn. 

“R-really?” he asked.

“Yeah, if you really want to die that badly, and you can’t do it yourself, it would be rude of me to deny you the death that you so badly want,” I said bluntly, putting on my best poker face.

Obviously I had no intention of killing him. It was often I wanted to smack him, punch him, beat him to a pulp. But never kill him.

“Hinata, you have no idea how much of an honor it is to be killed by someone li-”

“Cut the crap. We have to set it up like a suicide right? So nobody suspects me? Let’s go to your cottage,”

“Yes right away!” he said with a huge grin on his face, practically beaming despite his pale complexion.

“You know Hinata I never expected you to finally say yes, I guess you really could say I’m lucky if I get to die by the hands of someone like you! Someone with so much hope in their heart they don’t even doubt themselves for an instant! You know, I felt a bond to you the second I met you, and now I will leave life with you by my side! Someone as worthless as me!” he went on like this the whole walk to his cottage.

I ignored him, not saying a word. Is he just that desperate for someone to pay attention to him that he’d constantly put himself down? I hate it. I have doubts about myself obviously I feel self conscious all the time, but I don’t make myself a burden like he does!

We finally got to his cottage and when I closed the door I stared him right in the eye. Right into his pale cloudy eyes.

“Hinata? You’re really getting into this, huh? But you know you gotta be care-”

I slammed him against a wall. His eyes widened and mouth fell slightly agape. Then he smiled. I hated that. I slowly put my trembling hands around his neck.

“Hinata, I would stop if I were you, it won’t look like a suicide this way. I’d hate for you to be killed...as well…” he said in a more breathy voice than normal, struggling to speak with my shaking hands around his pale throat.

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!” I screamed as I dug my nails into the back of his neck. I threw his light skinny body onto the bed, got on top of him and started to beat him brutally. Punching his face, I started bawling,

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU WORTHLESS, YOU, YOU SELFISH FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” I screamed

His face bruised fast and his blood covered my knuckles. I brought my bloody fist up to my face. My whole body was shaking, my heart beating so fast, my head reeling, I could feel the blood trickle down my knuckles to my arms. I hated it. I hated the smell, like pennies. Blood. I looked down at Komaeda’s bloody swollen face. I hated it. I couldn’t stop crying.

“Wh-why, w-would you want to kill yourself y-you idiot I....” I stuttered staring into his cloudy eyes that just opened.

“I’m useless,” he said, barely audible his face was so messed up it also affected his voice making it a breathy whisper.

“N-no, NO you YOU’RE…” I wanted to say it, staring into his eyes just then I thought of all the times I COULD have said it, the happy times with him, the moments, though brief, I felt comfort from him, I felt a warmth I hadn’t felt from anyone else. Even if he wasn’t touching me I felt like I was receiving a warm hug from him at these times. The times when I could feel him care for me, despite my flaws, despite my constant insults, my rejections, my harshness towards him. I felt this undeniable love.

“I love you,” I said with a sigh, my tears flowing down my face and dripping onto his.

I could see his eyes shimmer, the normal cloudiness in them disappeared for a single moment and tears started forming.

“H-Hinata are you, do you..you must be kidding! Y-you couldn’t possibly,” he said, crying in a weak voice.

“I mean it Komaeda. I haven’t meant something more than I mean this, I love Nagito Komaeda,” 

Komaeda was bawling now, blood and tears mingled on his face. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him hard. The blood and tears sticking to my lips the iron and salty taste in my mouth.

“I love you Hinata,” he said in his breathy voice.

I ripped off my shirt and wiped his face off, he tried to smile, but his swollen face wouldn’t let him.

I bit his neck. Hard. 

“Hinata. Do you still want to kill me?”

“No,” I said, digging my nails into his back.

It pissed me off that he would even ask that.

“Well… I am worthless,” he said with a sigh

“SH-SHUT UP!” I shouted, ripping his pants down his legs.

He looked down with wide eyes.

I grabbed his dick and slowly licked the base. I wanted it in my mouth. I wanted Komaeda inside me. I wanted to be inside Komaeda.

He started breathing heavily.

“Hinata I-I’m not w-worthy I-I’m t-trash,” he muttered.

While sucking I bit hard any time he insulted himself. Training. He flinched and grabbed the sheets with his hands behind his head. 

“I-I- d-don’t d-deserve H-H-Hinata I, I’m gonna. No! I-I c-can’t!” he muttered.

I sucked faster and harder. He was about to cum. I could feel his dick pulsating in my mouth hot and warm about to burst. Komaedas seed inside me I anticipated it and while his tip hit my throat and I wanted to gag I endured it and went harder.

“H-HAJIMEEEE,” He screamed out. My first name while cumming a thick salty load down my throat. I sucked the remaining up eagerly. So salty, the taste was unfamiliar but I loved it because it came from Nagito. Though I spit some of the excess into my hand to prepare myself for my next move.

He sighed and his whole body shook as he breathed heavily.

I pulled down my pants with one hand and with the other covered in saliva/cum, slathered my dick. I rubbed it for a few seconds while Nagito was out of it, then I pulled his pants completely off and lifted his legs up.

“Wh-what, Hajime y-you’re gonna. You can’t go in there i-it’s not good enough for you Hajime I-I’m filthy you can’t” he stuttered.

“It’s perfect,” I said grabbing his buttocks and digging my nails into his pale skin then giving it a hard slap. He whimpered. I licked my finger and shoved it into his ass.

“AAAAH H-HAJIME!” He screamed, arching his back and biting his tongue.

I started fingering his ass, he breathed heavily while occasionally letting out a slight moan or my name. This wasn’t enough. He should suffer for the pain he had put me through, I was being too soft on him, again. I took my dick and instead of easing it in I slammed it inside him. He screamed long and hard and tears started streaming down his face.

“I..I d-don’t deserve,” he muttered.

I dug my nails into the sides of his hips and slammed myself inside him again.

“YOU STUPID, FUCKING, IDIOT, YOU’RE, SO, SELFISH,” I yelled a word with each thrust. I felt like all my pent up anger for him was exploding with each thrust inside him. My dick was pulsing, hungry for more, I could feel his insides, Nagito’s insides wrapping around me, warm, tender. My dick wanted more, needed more. While I thrusted I bent over and sucked on his neck hard as he screamed. I wanted to hear him scream more. I wanted to hear him scream my name. I was close. I could feel my load about to explode. His ass was so warm and tight and it squeezed the cum out of me. I thrusted hard and clenched his pale bony shoulders as I came inside his ass.

“HAJIMEEEEE!” He screamed as I came.

“So you really love me,” he asked for the tenth time.

“Yes, now can you please stop asking me,”

“I just. Not that you probably care but, nobody has ever loved me, I’ve been a burden to everyone. I just...bring bad luck, death, and misery to anyone I know. That’s why,I felt it would be better if I was dead, so...I wouldn’t hurt others, anymore! Hope changed me, it gave me something to believe. My once empty life was now filled with hope, a thing I could strive for, a thing I could be some help with, maybe if I was just a stepping stone, I could create hope. Without hope I’m...useless,”

“You’re not useless Nagito. You’re kind, and interesting, and caring, and I love just being around you, you accept me for who I am, despite all my flaws you still care so deeply for me and, well, I guess what I’m trying to say is, you’re useful to me,” I said staring into his cloudy melancholy eyes.

“H-Hajime th-that’s. All I’ve ever wanted to hear in life,”


End file.
